house in florida
by wherethereispainthereishope
Summary: The gang got another case, to America. They have to visit a creepy house in florida, that has been reported to have many strange activity. There has been reports people going missing, or at least one death every week. the lucky would escape with seruse injury's, but no threat to life. once again mai is stuck in the middle of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfic for ghost hunt_**

"It hurts, the pain make it stop, make it stop!" she screamed.

"make it stop, make it stop!" she kicked and screamed.

"Mai there's nothing wrong with you." an unfamiliar tone spoke.

"please make it stop." she said in a breathless voice. Tears ran down her eyes, as the pain was tearing her apart.

"make it..." and soon she was uncounches


	2. Chapter 2

**_l have't figured everything for this story yet, so it might take a while for me to upload more chapters. _**

**_sorry if the last one was too short._**

**_A few weeks ago_**osamo went to visit America for a couple of weeks.

he has always been fasinated by the history of America, their past and would like to know more. so he looked in books, on the internet, anything that could relate to American history. but there wasn't much he had found, so he dicided to go to America himself.

when he got there he dident know what to expect. everything seemed so different. he knew that he was in Florida, but where at he dident exsacly know, so the first thing he did was ask around. it was hard speaking the American langurage but he got the hang of it.

he asked people if there was any place he can stay, but people only told him that he shouldent stay at the tani residence. they told him strange things have been happening, people going missing or even dieing.

osamo dident take it as a seruse threat. so he dismissed it and kept looking around for a place to stay.

A beautiful woman came up to him as he was about to inter a hotel. she had short huney browen hair, her skin was rosey and pale. but her eyes looked to be a strange color.

"Hello" she spoke an angelic voice, and gave him a heart warming smile. it reminded him of someone.

"if you are looking for a place to stay, l can assure you that l have a wonderful home you an stay in, and its very cheap if you would like it." she smiled once more. that smile brought him in.

"okay." he said without thinking.

As he walked behind the woman, he tried to remember what the people were telling him, but it wasn't coming back to him.

when they came to the house. it was big and beautiful, painted with white paint. it stood on top of a hill and you could see an amazing view.

As they walked up to the entrance they passed a mailbox. osamo stopped and looked at the mailbox. it said tani but some of the others letters were missing.

"is something wrong." she stopped and looked at him a bit worried.

"no." he said and followed her.

"my husband is out over seas and lm the only one here. this is a big house so it gets lonley here."

"what happened to all the maids and house keepers?" a spark seemed to flicker in her eyes. but then she put on a sad and worried look.

"l dont know, one of my maids went missing one day, and we all looked for her. then the others got scared and quit. l don't know whats happening."

"will you show me to my room." the woman smiled but it wasn't the heart warming smile she gave him before. an evil smile that sent chills.

"ofcourse follow me." she led him up stares, the last room in the house in the far end corner on the right.

"this is our guest room please make yourself at home. if you need anything just call me." and she left.

osamo started unpacking his things. he brought a notebook full of book topic's he wanted to look up about the American history.

he heard a knock. when he opened it a woman came in holding towels.

"oh l thought this house dident have any house maids." but she did not answer, she put the towels down and left.

suddently osamo remembered everything those people told him. some how he ad forgotten untill now.

something wasn't right with this house.

sorry l dont think l will be adding the other character till chapter 4

please tell me how it is so far.


	3. Chapter 3

_**okay so in this chapter osamo finds out a bit about, whats going on with the house. **_

_**he dosent know everything, but in off to ask the gang for their help.**_

_**lm not sure if lm gonna add the other character in yet, for this chapter.**_

At night something strange had happened. osamo heard wisper's of woman, they seemed to be talking with themselves. they dident sound too far away so it was hard for osamo to fall asleep.

he felt annoyed by the voices, but for some reason he didnt find it strange that he would hear voices in this house. it seemed like everything was possible in this house.

osamo stepped outside from his room and went down stares. he heard the voices weakening and started fading away.

suddently something suprised him when he heard crying near by. he came to the place he heard crying. a girl looked to be the age of mai was sitting behind the stare case. her feet agenced her chest, she was curled up into a ball sobbing.

"miss are all right." he said coming closer. he reached out to grab her hand, but his hand went right though her.

"that cant be is she a ghost." the girl looked up at him in her tear stained eyes.

"please get me out of here. mister you got to help me get out of here." her eyes filled with so much emotion, she seemed human.

"do you know where you are, do you relize what happened to you." the girl nodded.

"l know everything what happned to me, but l wish l would have forgotten."

"do you wish to tell me."

"these woman here they have been victumes like me."

"but l do not see any one."

"you can not see them but you can ear them cant you." he looked suprised at her.

"in the day they do their daly rutine as if they were alive, but when it gets dark when the clock stricks midnight thats when."

"osamo." he heard a womans voice behind him.

"who are talking too and what are you doing up so late?" the girl screamed.

"that her that the woman please dont let her take me please lm beginging you." she hid behind osamo.

the woman's eyes seemed to look at the girl for a split second then she looked at osamo. and smiled, but not the heard warming smiles before.

"osamo it would be best if you went to your room now." she said her face darkening.

"lm sorry miss, but l was just wondering something about the house, may l ask you a few questions." the woman's eyes darkened, and her expreshon changed.

"its my house, you shall do what ever l tell you to do." she said in a angry tone. then she smiled.

"you must get out of here, she uses your fears to capture you." the girl wispered.

she walked over to the stares.

"now be so polite and do as l say." osamo went up the stares and felt the girl ghost behind him. soon she disapared and he heard a low wisper.

"save me."


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so lm just so excited to write the next chapter. l couldn't wait another day. **

_**when osamo goes back to his room he couldent help but wanting to know more, so he came down to find out what he saw scared him half to death. lm not gonna tell you what happened to him. l might revile it along the way.**_

back in japan

Mai had just walked in though the door, when she heard Naru call out to her from the other room.

"your late." he spoke in his usual tone.

"lm sorry Naru, its just l got stuck at school. one of my friends wanted me to go meet some of the upper class man so l could tell them what l do for my job. l really dident mean it to take so long." she said as she hanged her jacket.

"Mai, will you please get the tea." said Naru half listening, as he was looking though a bunch of files.

"yes sir." she said thrwing her hand into the air.

she went into the kitchen to boil some green leaves. when she heard a knock.

she peaked out only for a second before returning back to making tea.

"come in." she heard Naru say, and she smiled as she recodnized the voices.

"hey Naru how's it going." said Houshou walking in.

"lm doing okay monk." he said not looking up from his files.

"tea's ready." Mai said walking in.

she set down Naru's cup on his desk, then went over to set the others on the table in the center of the room.

"come on Naru why so strat forword all the time, come on relax have some fun."

"a job is not for having fun, you should now that by now." said Naru looking up at the monk for a few seconds before returning to his work.

"thank you Mai." said john in his British accent, which made her smile more.

everyone came to the table and turk there seats. Masako turk her cup in her hands and before drinking it, she asked.

"did you remember not to add sugar in mine."

"ofcourse, how would l forget after that fit you threw last time." Mai forced a smile. Masako smiled slightly and sipped her tea.

they all waited for a few minutes and everyone was already finished with their tea. they sat quitly, waiting for Naru to report them an assignment. but he dident say a word.

"okay then." Mai said clapping her hands.

"lets play a little game, l thought of it in school."

"instead of paying attenchon, no wonder you dont get any smarter." Mai gave him an ugly look before turning her attenchon back to the others.

"okay it goes like this." just as she was about to explain the rules of the game, some one knocked on the door.

"come in." osamo came into the room. Mai's face dropped.

"l was really looking forword to this game." Mai quitly said.

"oooo, back from your trip so soon, how was it." said Ayako.

"actilly that what l wanted to talk to you about." he walked inside the room just as Mai was getting up.

he stopped and stared at her, his face tuned white as a ghost. he dident say a word, or moved. he just stood in one spot staring at her as if paralized.

"you look exsacly like her, exsacly like the demon woman."

"demon woman." Mai spoke.

"why would you say something like that." John spoke.

"you wont belive the things l saw at the house. the woman controlling spirits. a girl ghost telling me she's trapped inside the house, that she uses our fears to trap us."

"and l look like her."

"you look addentical to her." Mai dropped her pot.

"how could this be. she's not supposed to be alive." Mai spoke in a terrified voice. her eyes showed the sign of fear.

"you know this woman?" fanilly Naru raised his head.

"yes, l think l do."


	5. Chapter 5

_**it's been like forever since l wrote, 14 hours. will l wrote during class, but that dosent count.**_

_**okay so for this chapter l had to think a lot about, l really dont like thinking though l just like writing it then l would suprise myself. **_

_**l got the first couple sentences down, l guess l just have to write to see where it goes.**_

_"_how do you know here?" Naru asked. but Mai refused to answer, she just freaked out and fell silent for a few seconds. then she spoke.

"you can say that we are friends. people used to always mistaken us for twins becouse we looked so alike. but she was always taller then me, looked older, and was 5 years older, then me. you can say we praticly grew up together. we are liuke sisters l knew everything about her, and she knew eerything about me. but she died from an illness, she was very weak and couldent suport herself. fanilly her body just died. but her." she paused. then looked up with a smile.

"we were friends, she was a great person." but her eyes reviled that she hasn't told the whole truth, and everyone thought the same.

Mai picked up the pot from the floor. she went to the kitchen and got a wash cloth and cleaned the spill.

everybody watched Mai as she walked away quitly.

then osamo got down to business.

"l did some reasch on the house." he said pulling out a bunch of papers.

"right when l came to Florida, things started to get strange. when l asked around for a place to stay people looked at me and only gave me one answer 'dont go into the tani house'" Mai's heart started racing.

"l ended up exsacly at that house. thats when things started getting super natural. l saw a ghost girl." then they heard a scream coming from the kitchen where Mai was. everyone ran to see what was going on.

Mai stood in the middle of the room, hunched together.

"stop it, please stop talking just get to the point already." she said as if she saw something truly horifing.

"Mai whats wrong." asked Ayako coming up to her.

"l dont want to hear it anymore, just tell us what you came here for." everyone looked at eachother.

"it seems Mai has a speacial relationship with this house." said John.

"not the house."

"okay everyone get back to your spots, we will talk about this later." everyone followed Naru back into their preiuse room.

"as l was saying l did some resarch and l found out that there has been many reports of people going missing. once some one actilly found a body. they say that a woman who lives at that house invites people in who are new in town to stay for a while. a couple days later they went missing. there was also a report about her having over 10 house maids, but all wet missing. anyone who was lucky enoff to escape and saw a bit what was going on, are even to horrified to even speak of it. anyone who even menchones it causes the people to go crazy with fright." everyone looked at the kitchen.

"l did a little reasch on the people who had escaped and found out that one of them lives here right in Tokyo. a woman in her 20's say's she dosent have much trouble talking about it, if it will help anyone else from becoming victimes as well."

"one question." asked the monk.

"how did you escape."

"the first night l heard voices lm not sure if the victimes heard them as well. when l came down stares l saw a girl, a ghost. she told me some horrifing news about the house and the owner. so that night l left, dident even pack my things just left."

"so your saying the lady of the house is a ghost as well."

"or she might be possessed." John added.

"this ofley strange usally its the owners of the house who come asking for help. if its only our superstishon we cant do anything untill she hires our services." Naru said.

"cant you understand she's using peoples, their souls, controling them." osamo shouted.

"no." Mai said coming out from the kitchen. everyone turned to look at her.

"it is not her doing, she is not possessed. eaither she's being controled by the house or she's just a despret soul trying to keep her human form."


	6. Chapter 6

_**okay, so Mai hasn't told them the whole truth. **_

_**This story may sound a little confusing, but l promise you it will unfold itself latter on.**_

**__**Everyone stared at Mai for a long time, before John spoke.

"what connection do you have with the house?"

"it dosn't really matter at this point." she turned to Naru.

"all l know is that you have to tack this case, Naru."

"lm sorry but even if l wanted too, l couldent."

"cant you see, Naru!" Mai fanilly snapped.

"innocent people, their, their." her voice broke and her eyes started getting watery.

"FINE!" she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. she walked to the front door of the office and walked out, slamming the door behind her. everyone turned to Naru.

"lm sorry, l want belive me l really do, but their is nothing l can do."

That night Mai had a dream.

Dark halls, deep inside. everywhere you look rooms, with numbers. And then right infront of her stood a room, with the number 47. she walked inside the room. A woman strapped in chaines, hanged on a wall. she was all bloody and beatin up, her hands and feet cut up, blood ran down from every corners from her body. blood was spilled everywhere. the sent of blood struck her hard. and then a woman walked up to the other.

"what are you gonna do to me, please let me go, please." she cryed.

"give me your fear, give me your life struggles. my child l can cure you, my child."

"no please stop!" then they scenery around them changed. the woman strapped in chaines fell to the floor.

"where am l? what is this?" they were in a room, by the looks of it, it looked like to be a little boys room. a dark figury shadow stood in the middle of the room.

"Drak." the woman called out. she ran to the shadow. the dark figure turned to face her.

"lm sorry Alexandira, l cant do this anymore. it's my fault that Josh died." he held a gun up to his head.

"no, no its not your fault, its really my fault. lm the one who told him to do it." but he still shot himself.

the woman looked at the dead body, and broke into tears.

"oh Drak, lm so sorry." she cryed, leaned next to him. then the boys head raised.

"your sorry, your sorry." he spoke in an angry voice. the woman backed away frightened.

"you killed me, it was your fault all along and now your telling me." he got up from the floor and walked towords her.

"no,no l" he raised up a knife.

"nooo." Mai shouted as she ran forword. she touched the guys shoulder. he suddently turned around.

Mai was shocked, the scenery changed, and tranformed back to the blood cell.

the person she grabbed the shoulder, suddently turned to face her.

it was her, she looked exsacly like Mai.

"what are you doing trying to stop me. you are exsacly like me." she said.

suddently Mai had awoken. breathing heavily, she looked around her room.

"it was all a dream." she looked at her hands, an still felt the touch of the woman.

"no it wasn't a dream."

In the morning Mai walked to the office. hoping some way she can convince Naru again.

when she got to there standing outside were everyone else. they looked like they were getting ready to leave.

"whats this?" Mai asked walking up to the car. everyone turned to look at her.

"after you left, us and Naru had a long talk about this matter. we dicided that we would go as friends of osamo, but we will secreatly be invesigating the situashon. we are gonna meet this woman osamo talked about to get to know about the house a little more." Mai smiled, but then she remembered how she reacted last time and felt a bit embarresed.

Naru walked up to the car and looked strate at her.

"are you coming?" he asked.

"me?" Mai didn't think that she was coming since they were gonna go to visit someone, and if osamo was right and the woman did look exsacly like her, it would be a bad chose to come.

"Mai stop day dreaming and get in." Mai looked into the van and saw no one else was sitting inside.

"aren't the others coming?"

"they are, but their going in seprete cars." he looked at her.

"are you getting in?" Mai got into the drivers seat next to Naru. she looked back and saw that there would have been inoff room for one more person, even if the boxes have to be stacked up and all the equipment, their would still be inoff room to fit John or Masako.

Naru started the car, and drove of the parking lot. Mai felt a little worried and embarresed about what had happened yesturday. she wouldent plam him if he didn't want to talk to her for the whole drive. but he suprised her when he suddently did start talking to her.

"l asked everyone to drive in different cars so we can be alone." Mai felt her checks burning up.

"there is no one here so you can tell me everything, if you want."

"what is it that you want to talk to me about?" she tried her best to stay calm.

"about this case." Mai breathed a sigh of relieve. "you seemed preety seruse that we tack this case." he paused.

"what is your relationship with the house, and the person living with the house. l didn't by your story that you were friends and l think so did the others. Mai what is really going on." he looked at her. Mai looked down at her hands.

"for a long time l was trying to forget, and l did, but when osamo suddently broght it up l remembered everything. l had a dream last night a terrifing dream. but it didn't seem like a dream, it seemed like l was actilly there, standing there watching the whole thing. l smelled blood, and felt the warm body of the person. l saw me." Naru looked suprised at Mai. "lm sorry, but l can't tell you any more then that." Naru looked down at Mai's hands and saw they were clunched into fists.

when they fanilly arrived at the house, Naru looked worried at Mai. when Mai noticed, she just smiled and walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**_l couldent sleep, so lm here writing. l didn't think about this chapter so much, l guess l get to find out for myself what will happen._**

she tried to look cheerful, but everything about this situashon just didn't seem to make her feel any better then she already was. she tried not to look to upset, and put on the biggest fake smile she can manage.

The house was big, it had many rooms. seems pretty big for someone who lives alone. she only had one maid. when Mai set all the things down she asked Misaki (maids name) if she can use their kitchen to make tea for everyone.

Misaki agreed with a smile. she showed Mai the way to the kitchen, and told her where all the cups, spoons, and where they kept the tea. Mai gave her a big smile as Misaki left. The kitchen was right near the living room, so if anything happened everyone would bbe able to hear. but she douted something would happen to her at this house.

As Mai put the leaves in the cups, and poured in the tea. she hummed a simple melody in her head. It cheered her up a bit. as Mai set the cups on the tray, and was getting ready to bring them to everyone, someone came in into the kitchen, and Mai didn't seem them in time before she crashed into the person.

"lm so sorry" Mai said cleaning up the mess.

"no, no its my fault l should have watched where l was going." the woman said helping Mai clean up the mess.

When they were finished, Mai looked up at the person. she looked to be in her 20's, and very beautiful, with long blond hair curled to her sides. she smiled at Mai so beatufully. but then her smile vanished when she suddently looked up at her.

"oh my, your shirt you spilled tea on it, and you didn't even feel it. come with me l give you some clean cloths."

"oh no, its all right stuff like this always happence to me." she turned back and gave Mai a friendly smile.

"you mean your always this clumsy." whats up with woman, shes acting so friendly and nice, so cheerful.

"kidding." she giggled a little.

"now come with me." she turk Mai's hand and forced her to come with her.

When they got to her room, the woman went over to her closet pulling out a bunch of clothing.

The room was big, and decorated so beautifully.

"did your house maid do all this." the woman didn't even come out of her closet.

"l like to think of her as a friend, not a maid. and to answer your question l was the one who did all this. l like to do personal things myself and let her do the kitchen and living room."

"oh, miss"

"don't call me miss, call me Mitsuki." she said coming out of her closet, holding a bright purple shirt, and a whit skirt.

"will these do." she said with a smile, setting them down on the bed.

"Mitsuki." Mai smiled at the sound of that.

"how come your so happy, and cheerful?" she turned around to look at Mai.

"do you mean what happened, to me 2 years ago at the house." Mai nodded.

"l try not to think of it to much, or let it get me down. you seem lm not one of those people who will let my life get destroyed over something like that." she smiled at Mai.

"you look just like, she was very beautiful." she walked up to Mai.

"let me do your hair." she said. looking at the color with great interest. she handed Mai the close.

"put this on, and come back so l can do your hair." Mai left, within minutes she came back, dressed up in her new outfit.

Mitsuki gave her a heart warming smile, when she saw her. she brought her over to her mirror and told her to sit down. she let Mitsuki brush her hair, and then do some fancy things with it.

"l do not know how l could l live such horrible things, what l saw and what she did to me. its a miracle lm still her." Mai smiled when she heard that. then she looked at herself in the mirror and was suprised at the person she saw. she truly did look beautiful, as if she came out of a fairy tale. she never thought herself to be beautiful, but now since she sees herself in the mirror, she knew that even she can look beautiful. like looks ever mattered to her, but for some reason she couldn't stop staring at herself.

"do you like it."

"its beautiful."

"l was waiting to try it on someone, but since Misaki's hair is to long l couldn't do it, but your hair." she ran her finger's though it.

"oh, what am l doing, it's like lm getting you ready for a ball or dance."

"Mai." she turned Mai to face her.

"let me tell you one thing. listen carefully becouse you will need this." her face grew seruse, and Mai knew she had to pay close attenchon, and remember this no matter what.

"do you have someone you truly care about." Mai knew her answer right away.

"do l have to answer that."

"ofcourse not, if you dont want to," she giggled.

"l did have someone, that l kept close to my heart. but he is no longer here."

"sorry." she smiled at her sweetly.

"keep that person close to your heart, what ever you do never let that person go." she grasped a blue moon necklace around her neck.

"fight for that person, if you dont want to lose him, protect him." her grasp tightened.

"do you have something that you care about. an object that a firend or family member had given to you, and you treasure it." Mai thought for a while, but nothing came to mind. she had never recived something she truly cared about.

"if you do tack tack that object, bring it with you where ever you go, never let it leave your sight." she turk the necklace of and looked at it.

"belive it or not this actilly saved me." she looked at it sweetly.

"it reminded me of the persons love, that l needed to survive. it showed me that what l was experencing wasn't real, l only let it become real when l let my fear tack over." then she put the necklace around her neck. Mai sat in the chair for a few more seconds, untill they heard a knock and Misaki's voice rang like a distant bell.

"Mitsuki, everyone is waiting down stares."

"l'll be right there." Mai got of the chair and was heading for the door, when Mitsuki stopped her.

"remember what l said Mai." Mai nodded.

When they fanilly came down stares, all eyes fell on Mai. everyone looked confused and gave her different looks, but everyone still kept staring.

"Mai was making tea, when l accidently ran into her, she spilled it on herself so l gave her some cloths to change into. l hope its okay with you."

"no, no its find with me as long as Mai is okay with it." Naru stared at Mai, untill e relized it and then got down to business.

"okay, miss Mitsuki." everyone turned and looked at Naru. Mai turk a seat next to Masiko.

Masiko stared at her, and gave her an ugly look before she looked away.

After Naru was done asking questions, and lyn was done typing, everyone was packing to leave.

"oh, l should probaly give this ack to you." said Mai before she left.

"no,no its looks way better on you, you should keep it."

"are you sure." Mai gave her a big smile.

"Mai, remember what l told you." Mai flashed her one last smile before she got into the car with Naru.

some how the talk with the woman made her feel better.

They started driving, they were on their way to florida. since they had a bunch of equipment they couldn't get on a plan, so they had to drive the whole way.

Not 30 minutes into the ride, Mai had fallin asleep.

**_okay for some strange reason, when l was writing this l kept thinking that the woman would grab a knife and try to stab Mai. but l always wrote something different. l guess l wanted this character to be joyfull, and happy._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_so this chapter is basically their way to Florida, this chapter is gonna have a lot of Naru, and Mai moments, nothing special just little chats. _**

**_l'll try to check for spelling, and grammar mistakes better._**

She was in the hall with lots of rooms again. This time a different door stood before her, with a different number, 57.

This time a guy lay, strapped down onto a bed, with chains, wires, and thorns. All around his body. He was bleeding badly.

"l only came here to research about birds, why is this happening to me? l don't deserve this." he kept on mumbling.

A woman walked up to him. she took on of the wires and tightened it around him, making his neck bleed more. she smiled as she did it.

"don't worry, it shall be over soon." she took a thorn and pierced his skin, blood ran down and onto her finger. she looked at it then rubbed her fingers together smering the blood.

"soon l shall cure you from all of your fears."

"no, no what gonna do to me." then the guys eyes suddenly looked at Mai.

"there's to of you." the woman also tuned to look at Mai. she smiled as she came forward.

"so you came again. watch me as l rid him." she said with an evil smile.

"no, what you doing? this is only a dream you can't see me, how is it possible that?"

"Mai."

"how do you know my name?"

"we are like, we are similar in many ways."

"no, lm nothing like you, you hear me, lm nothing like you, just cause we look alike dosn't prove anything!"

"Mai!" Mai suddenly woke up. Naru looked worried at her.

"are you all right?" Mai sat up.

"it was only a dream, l know it was then how come it seemed so real, how come she talked to me like l was actually there. it seems me know's more about me then l know myself." she said shacking.

"Mai." Naru suddenly stopped the car. Everyone stopped behind him, Houshou walked out from his car.

"hay, Naru why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"we should stop here for a while. we get a early start tommorrow." Houshou shrugged, then looked at Mai. she was still shacking.

"is everything alright with Mai."

"she's all right, just had a nightmare."

"one of those again." Naru nodded. The monk went back to his car and told everybody else about the sudden change in their plans.

Mai tried to stay calm, but couldn't this time it was way worse then last time. Mai concentrated all her thoughts on what the woman had told her, but nothing seemed to add up, there was something missing here. it was true she was starting to remember things better now, ever since the mention of the house, she was having strange dreams, she knew that she has suddenly made up the story about being friends with a look alike, but why she didn't know. why did she freak out when osamo told her she looked identical to the woman he saw? guess she had to wait and find out.

"Mai." Naru's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"yes, Naru." she said, feeling a little better knowing he was with her.

"remember that time when we went to the amusment park, and a photographer insisted to take our picture." Mai remembered everything as if it had happened yesturday. it was still fresh in her head, and she thought she would never forget that day.

"of course, l was so happy that day."

"here." he handed her a picture. she took it and looked at it. it was the same one the photographer had taken of them. it was so unlike Naru to do something like this. but he had personly gave it to her, and it is something she will treasure forever.

she flashed him a big bright smile. she saw Naru turned red, and look away.

"thank you so much Naru, but what about you?"

"it's okay l don't really need something like that." still Mai didn't mind his words. she put the photo in her pocket and opened the door and got out of the car. it was only fields of tall grass, and you couldn't see one house miles away from here. she ran into the middle of the field and stared at the sky. the sky was so clear and a bunch of stares shined abofe her. Naru got out of the car and walked over to Mai.

"the sky is clear, l have never seen so many stares, it's beautiful."

"l have seen a sky like this many times, but each time its different and l never get tired of looking up at it. this one of my favorate things about life." Mai looked at Naru as he stared up into the sky. she never expected him to say something personal about himself, especially to her. he was the person she would always treasure in heart, and do what ever to protect him.

Masiko stared outside of the car, at Naru and Mai. she wanted to get out of the car and walk over to them, but John stopped her. he looked at her giving her this look, and she knew that she shoulent do what she wanted to do. she sat quitly and stared at both of them as they happily enjoyed themselves as they stared up at the sky.

_**so here you go, over the weekened, lm not sure but l don't think l will be writing the next chapter. l guess yo have to wait and see..**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**okay, so much has been going on for the past day. l had to wake up at 7 on saturday, go to church bake cupcakes, and make decorashons for mothers day tommorrow. left with a friend at 1:30 went to the store to buy a friend a present. it was like 2:30 when we fanilly arrived. went walking in the woods behind her house, fell a couple times, tripped over things and l had to cross an river to get to the other side. it was crazy. counting how late l went to sleep on friday. when l fanilly got home on sunday l went to sleep and didn't wake up till like 5:30. **_

_**you know what l just relized, l never thought this chapter though. l mean l always think about what lm gonna write in my next chapter, not step by step, but l got nothing for this. l guess l was too busy to think of something. **_

_**l promise you l'll right the next chapter today, but not now.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**okay, so not much really happen in this chapter. **_

When the SPR arrived at the house, after like a week and and 3 days. osamo was shaking, and a bit nevuse to go back inside, but he learned to deal with the situashon becouse he had experinced so many unusual cases, that could have easily killed him.

Mai on the hand was shacking like crazy. Right when her eyes layed on the house, her eyes widened and she just begain to shack. A icy chill spread around them. As they looked at Mai and the house that stood before them. Ayako walked up to Naru.

"poor thing, Mai is preety shaking, with all this going on about an look alike l can't imagine what she's going though."

"Mai may get scared when ever someone menchiones something about ghosts, but she's one of the braves people then anyone of us. she may get scared l guess like any one of us, but she dose her job till the very end. she's a great friend." Ayako looked up at Naru, not expecting to hear this from him.

"l'll go help monk bring in the rest of the equipment, l have a feeling this will be a strange case something we never encountered before." Ayako retrited to help Houshou with the equipment.

"Mai." Naru said staring at her. Mai turned around having a shocked face. Naru became shocked himself as he stared at her.

"yes." she spoke as if a doll, with no soul.

"can you please go help lin with the rest of the equipment, don't carry anything that is too heavy." right then Mai snapped from her trance. like her soul had returned back to her body.

"yes boss." she said, and walked over to lin.

They had all walked into the house when Masiko suddenly covered her moth, with her kimono, and fell to her knees. Mai set the boxes on the ground and ran over to her.

"Masiko are you all right." Masiko hugged herself.

"l can feel them."

"what is it that you can feel." Naru asked.

"ghosts, countless of souls, lost, trapped. but their presence is very faint. l also sence as if they are not ghosts, or humain beings, as if they are neither as if they both human and ghost." everyone gasped, and even Naru looked suprised.

Mai helped Masico up when a woman, who looked like Mai walked up to them. she gave them a sweet smile.

everyone tryed not to look so shocked.

"Hello, welcome to my home. l see osamo broght guests."

"yes, they are my friends, when they asked if there is any place they can stay l recominded this place."

"oh really, you left without saying a word, and all your things were still here, so l was worried."

"sorry about that."

"no, not at all l don't really mind. come l'll show you to your rooms."

"may we have two rooms please, one room for the guys and the other for the girls."

"oh, l see l was gonna give everyone of you each a room for yourself since this is such a big house, l wouln't mind and the cost would be the same."

"l appreshate the offer miss, but that won't be nessissary."

"oh okay then, come with me then." she led them up the stares and showed them the girls room, and the guys. as Mai walked into her room she thought she saw the woman stare at her with a cold expreshon.

"will make yourselves at home, enjoy the stay." she gave them a friendly smile and left.

As soon as she left, everyone looked at Mai.

"whats up with that." Mai shrugged as if to say l don't know.

"don't give me that, you said you guys were like sisters, she acted like she didn't know you. and how come someone who's not related to you look so much like you?" Houshou picked up his voice, and he tried his best not to yell.

"you guys are so alike, your like twins, its scary." Ayako added.

"it would be hard to tell you guys apart." John stated.

"the only thing that is different about you two, is that she's taller and looks to be a bit older." lin also joined in.

"also by your fashall expreshins it wont be that easy to tell but if you look carefull you would, also your guys personality, and if you look into Mai's eyes." Naru added, but did not finish his sentence.

"yes, you would be able to tell them apart as you can see the woman's personality is more lady like then Mai's, she acts more grown up as if she's the lady of the house. Mai on the other hand." Masiko said looking at Mai.

"is that supposed to help us." Mai interupted.

"guys don't come to me for the answers, lm still trying to figure this all out myself. l can't tell you anything right now."

"so it has been dicided no one walkes in the house alone." Naru said it loudly so everyone could hear. everybody nodded.

soon a knock was heard. everyone stared at the door.

"come in." a woman came in wearing a maids uniform. she didn't speak and she held her head low. she went over to the bed and set down some towels then went out. after that Masiko freaked out.

"thats a ghost." everyone tuned to look at her.

"no way how come we can see her." said monk

"she was so close yet, l didn't feel like she was a full ghost."

"if she's not a ghost then what is she?"

"what in the world is going on in this house."

"l smelled blood." Mai spoke in a doll like voice.

"l smelled blood on her, lots of blood, as if she was bathed in it." Mai tried to keep her balance, but ended up falling on the bed.

"she looked like her, the woman l saw in my dream." she paused as if not sure to say this.

"the woman l killed." everyone looked at Mai, giving her all sorts of looks. but they all stood in their spots. then Ayako came up to Mai and gave her a motherly hug.

"and how can you be sure it was you huh, you didn't kill anyone please stop saying that you did. it worries all of us."

"but what if it is true, what if lm that person in the dream who killed her."

"Mai." Naru's voice was so low, but it felt like he screamed at her, this emidatly got her attenchon and so did everyone elses. he walked up to her and kneeled down infront of her.

"you not a killer, if anything your the exsact oppiset. l know Mai there is no way that you can do something like that." his voice calmed her down.  
" l hope your right."

when Mai had calmed down, and the guys had fanilly left Ayako turned to Mai.

"let me help you unpack, we might stay here for a while so it will be good if you came propared."

"hummm about that, this trip was such in a short notice that l didn't get anything propared." Ayako looked at her suprised, but then she smiled.

"then how about we go shopping."

"what"

"buy you some cloths, and other necessary things, you cant expect to be walking in that outfit for the next couple weeks." Mai looked at the cloths Mitsuki had given her.

"what's wrong with this." Ayako sighed.

"you really don't get it, look if you want to impress Naru you need to start acting like a lady. no wounder Naru said it would be easy to iddentify you."

"you said anything about impressing Naru."

"like you don't already know, just say it, you have the hots for him, come on there's no need to be shy."

"what on earth are you talking about, first you talking about going shopping, then about my manner's, now about Naru, can you ever stay on one topic lady." Mai said turning away.

"any way what if Naru needs me."

"girl come on, lay back a little, relaxe, and have some fun, we are in America, in florida."

"this is a job, you are just like monk."

"she is right." Masiko joined in on the confersashon.

"this is a job, we are not here to have fun." Mai smeriked at Ayako, happy that she has Masiko back her up.

"how ever since Naru dosn't need our survices right now, l think it would be best to look around a bit and see what this place is like." Mai sighed.

"fine you beat me, l'll just go tell Naru we are leaving for a short while." she left the room.

As she walked down the halls trying to remember were where the guys room, she saw someone walking towords her. The dark halls made them look bright and a bit invisible.

"hay." Mai called out. but no one answered. they only walked towords her, it reviled a person she knew quit well. the woman smiled at her and walked passed her.

"l knew you were coming Mai." she said behind her. Mai quickly looked back, but she only saw the woman far off behind her.

At last she had found their room, she knocked before walking in.

"Naru, me and the others are going shopping it is all right with you." Naru looking at a blue folder and said.

"yes, its all right with me just don't take too long." Mai smiled, she was about to leave when Naru stopped her.

"and Mai." he said looking strat at her.

"be careful."

**_okay, so l was wrong a lot did happen in this chapter. l wrote this late at night so when l was writing the part in the halls it kinda creeped me out and l almost thought someone was behind me._**

**_any way, l'll fix the spelling mistakes tommorrow, its really late and so l need get up early tommorrow._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**don't mind chapter 9, just skip right though it.**_

"what about this." Ayako said holding up a bright pink colored shirt, with different colored flowers.

"na, to girly. how about this." she said holding up a dark plain, green shirt. Ayako sighed.

"Mai its all right get anything you want its all on me."

"no l mean l really like it." she said looking at it then looking at herself in the mirror. Ayako sighed in defeat.

"next lets go to that shop." Ayako pointed to a big building across the street.

"the mall, isn't that were a lot of smaller shops are located?"

"yup, at least that's what l heard."

"l don't know about that place."

"Mai get anything you want and go to the cash register, l'll find Masako and l will meet up with you later."

"k" after she left. Mai went on a search to find a plain, black shirt, it would have went great with an outfit she had in mind. she searched everywhere, but couldn't find anything. then her eyes se on a pair of dark colors. she quickly rushed over to the racks. fanilly she spotted it. her hand reached out for it, when all of a sudden she lost her balance and bumped into someone.

"oh, lm so sorry." she pulled her hand back and looked up at the person she bumped into. he had dark hair with dark hazel eyes. he kinda resembled Naru in a way.

"why are you in the men's section?" he asked. Mai looked surprised.

"men's l didn't realize it." his eyes moved to her pair of shirts.

"not really a big fan of girl cloths." he chuckled.

"yea, you could say something like that." then his eyes set on her outfit, he looked like he was gonna ask another question, but Mai beet him to it.

"me and my friends came here to visit. it was such a surprise and in such a short notice that l didn't have any time to pack. so a friend let me borrow these, and so lm here." she said with a charming smile.

"how can you know your leaving and not pack." he chuckled more.

"hay, it was a short notice okay, l didn't even have enoff time to tell anyone." he stopped and looked up at Mai with a gentle expression.

"any way, l too have come here to visit and am looking for a place to stay, how about recommending me to some places."

"huh, l don't think l know any places here."

"how about the place your staying in."

"huh, you see the situation lm in right now is complicated, l wouldn't recommend you to stay at our place."

"oh l see." he looked disappointed.

"Mai!" she heard Ayako call out.

"oh that for me l got to go."

"oh, okay l was nice talking to you."

"yea, you too." she quickly grabbed the shirt and walked away.

As they left the store, Ayako kept complaining about Mai's sence of style and the cloths she got.

"come on Mai, the store had a lot more better cloths then this, that would have looked so much better on you, and you had to get this, don't you realize that these cloths look a little boyish." Mai shrugged.

"l didn't say l was a girly girl. any way l think they would look good on me and most of them would go with my other pairs of cloths l have at home." Ayako sighed in defeat. then Mai looked at Masiko, looking at something she was holding in her hands. she smiled and blushed a little. her smile looked so beautiful.

"did Masiko get anything?"

"yea, a blue star necklace, she wouldn't stop staring at it so l bought it for her."

"blue star?" Mai said recalling that Mitsuki had a blue star necklace around her neck, also.

Mai then looked at the clock, next to the mall.

"Ayako its 5:30 what time did we leave?"

"at 3:00 why?"

"we have been gone for almost three hours." Mai said freaking out.

"Ayako lm sorry l don't think that we would have in off time to go to the mall today maby some other time." Ayako frowned.

"fine." they changed their curse and headed for the house.

Naru had finished on packing, and was looking at a blue folder with a bunch of papers inside. lin was at his computer typing away like an zombie.

"l would like to know a little better about the house, so l will take a little look around if its all right with you." osamo said, standing next to the door.

"its all right with me. lin accompany him."

"lm sorry Naru but l can not do that who's gonna stay and protect you."

"Naru." lin raised his voice. a knock broke though. Mai's head popped though the door.

"hey." she said in her usual voice and happy smile.

"now go, as you can see l have Mai here with me." Mai froze.

"what?" lin nodded as if agreeing and he left with osamo.

"lin and osamo went to look around the house for a bit."

"us girls have just finished shopping so we went back."

"oh, you could have stayed for a bit longer, l don't need you right now."

"its okay." Mai smiled and noticed him reading the blur file.

"what are you doing?" she leaned in to take a look.

"lm just trying to piece in some information, it doesn't really make any sence all the victims who have escaped reported that they were torcherd differently and they also explained by their past and struggles lm trying to understand what that means."

"you got to actually talk to them."

"no l had them search tem up, it seems they have a whole news paper article written about them." Naru took off his jacket and placed on the bed.

"l'll hang it." Mai yelled and reached for it as if someone else was in the room and also tried to grab it. she walked up to the caught hanger and was about to hand it up when something fell out. she quickly hanged up the jacket and picked up the thing. it was a photograph. on the back it had some strange writing she couldn't understand. when she flipped it over, her eyes widened at what she saw. it was a picture of them both, the same one Naru had given her. he said he didn't need something like this. he lied to her, but it made her happy.

"Mai" Naru called out. Mai quickly put the photograph into his pocket and walked back to him.

"yes Naru."

"tomorrow we will start setting up the equipment, so try your best not to get caught. we will get Masiko to help us to tell us which rooms would be the best and with more activity. l would also like you to show me the rooms you saw in your dream."

"what."

"you said that it wasn't a dream that it felt real, s l want to see those rooms."

"but N aru l don't think that." then she paused when she saw him frown.

"what is it?"

"it just don't seem to make any sence. all the victims reported the sentry around them changed, and the were back into their worst nightmares."

"ln my dream." Mai spoke in a low voice.

"in my dream l saw a woman chained up in chains, then the image around her changed and she was in a little boys room. the woman came up to the boy and she talked about how sorry she was, and how it all was her fault. and then." she was shaking by the time she got to that sentence.

"Mai, if you don't want to talk about it l won't force you." Mai gave him a calming smile.

"everyone will you please come down stares." they heard a distant voice. everyone got out from their, and went down stares. they were all gathered together. the woman stood in front of them with a man next to her. someone Mai knew.

"everyone this is Mooso, he will be staying with us for a couple of weeks so please everyone make him feel at home." Mooso looked seruse standing next to her. he didn't seem like he recognized, but he always kept glancing at her and the woman. finally she stopped talking and Mooso came up to Mai.

"its nice to see you again." he smiled at her.

"you know him." the monk asked

"we met at a store when l was sopping." then the woman came up to them.

"come with me and l will show you to your room." she said sweetly. his expreshon suddenly changed to an icy cold, and Mai realized it immidatly. he followed the woman up stares. Mai sighed a worry sigh.

"he asked me a place to stay l didn't know any thing, but l told him not to go but didn't listen."

"this changes everything, it will be hard to stick with the original plan." Naru's voice suddenly changed.

"everyone get to your rooms. we will try and see if we can go with the original plan." everyone went back to their rooms.

"l can't belive he came." Mai said as she walked into her huge room that looked to be an apartment. she looked at her side of the room, and noticed that it seemed different. different senses came rushing at her and caught her off guard. of course Ayako had something to do with this.

"what do you think." she asked walking in.

"Ayako." Mai spoke in an angry voice as she turned back.

"is it really necessary for me to have all this." she said dangerously.

"look its not a bog deal, you spend in Naru's room to long so l went out and bought some other things for you and Masiko even she doesn't seem to mind." Mai blushed when she mentioned Naru, but that even made her angrier.

"look l know what your trying to do here Ayako, but please don't get involved with my business." and she stormed out of the room. escaping the noise she was finally alone and it calmed her down. she walked forward then turned right into a dark hall. something like images, white blury images flashed in her head. two people with a child. Mai recognized the woman it was her mother. she was holding a little girl that looked to be her. Mai couldn't recall the guy next to her mother, since her father had died when she was such at a young age, she couldn't remember if it was him. the images vanished and she saw someone walking towards her. the woman came up to her. Mai felt a little scared, but what the woman did next surprised her. she hugged her tightly and spoke in such a gently sweet voice.

"oh, how l missed you Mai."

"Manika." she said.

"you don't know how lonely it was."

"Manika." Mai only said, and found tears running down.

_**l always find myself writing when its really late, don't know why. **_

_**l'll try fixing all my mistakes today, if l don't then tommorrow.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**will for the past few days its been a little crazy. l had to take an exam that litterly took me the whole entire day to finish. so l couln't write for the past few days, but now lm here. **_

**__**Mai walked into her room quietly. she saw that Masako was already sleeping, and when she looked over at Ayako's side of the room. she saw her sitting on the bed, as if waiting for her this whole time. the room was really dark so you couldn't see her face.

"l bought you a tooth brush and a night gown since it seemed like those were the only things that were really important." she said sounding a bit depressed.

"thanks." she said. she walked over to her bed, before picking up the stuff she said.

"Ayako sorry l snapped at you before. l know your just looking out for me. your more like an older sister or mother. since l never had a sister l don't know how it feels like, l didn't know how to deal with the situation."

Ayako got off her bed and walked up to Mai. the moon shined though the window and with Ayako's white night gown, she almost looked like a ghost.

"your like a daughter, or a younger sister to me. l care about you, a lot l just want you to be happy." Mai smiled, happy that she has someone like her around.

"but l am happy, spending time with you everyday, just having a nice conversation even if its not normal. its fun l enjoy every minute with you guys." Ayako smiled sweetly.

"l never really knew what it was like to have a family, with you guys, you guys are like my family. its like a journey, l experience something new everyday. l am so happy with you guy, there is no where else l would like to be right now."

"even if it involves ghosts."

"even that." she picked up her stuff an walked out.

the bathroom was two doors down on the left. so it wouldn't be too dangerous if she walked alone in the dark. when she was finished in the bathroom and was about to go back she saw something. a light. she turned of the bathroom light and walked over to the light. down stares and into the front yard. she saw Maooso in the front door window surrounded in a glowing light. but suddenly vanished when she stepped out.

"Mooso what are you doing out here?" Mooso turned around, his face darkened by the night sky, so she couldn't see what he looked like now, but his tone explained everything.

"aren't you supposed to be sleeping, you know your not supposed to be walking around in such a late hour."

"your one to talk." he said in a dark and disturbing voice. then it looked like his face lightened up.

"oh, its you Mai." he said in a positive voice.

"Mooso, what was."

"what was what." he acted stupid as if it wasn't him.

"Mai aren't you supposed to be in bed."

"hay! l was gonna ask you the same thing."

"lets get out of her its pretty windy. l don't want you to catch a cold." he took her hand and pulled her back inside.

"let go of me." she yelled.

"l can walk in myself."

"shhh, you dont have to shout." he whispered.

"what are you doing out here anyway." Mai whispered back.

"that's what l was gonna ask you."

"hay quit changing the subject and answer me." he chuckled a bit.

"this isn't funny lm asking you a seruse question."

" l live in this house too, so what ever my reasons for being out here are my own business." Mai gave him a look.

"l couldn't sleep so l went outside to get some fresh air."

"but l saw." he interrupted her.

"l also found this." he handed something to Mai, a metal carvings of letters that spelled out something. Mooso flashed a flashlight on it and Mai read what it said. she stood there frozen, her eyes widened. as if she saw something she shouldn't.

"Mai are you all right." his voice brought her back.

"huh yea, do you mind if l hold on to this."

"no, no, not at all." and she quickly ran upstares. when she got inside her room, she shot the door behind her and leaned back on it.

"why." she whispered holding it in her hands.

"how could it be."

"Mai." said Masako sitting up.

"what are you doing up so late?" she said rubbing her eyes in a sleepy way.

"l was just getting ready, no need to worry about me." she walked over to her bed and put it under the mattress. then she got into bed and lay down.

_**sorry, the chapter is short. to tell you the truth l didn't really feel like writing this chapter that much. **_

_**l might post the next today or**_ tommorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**_sorry l haven't been writing in a couple of days._**

Mai had another dream, but more like a memory, something she didn't remember or knew igsisted.

her parents crying over. she was laying on white matress. her mother raised her head, her eyes covered in tears.

"please is there anything you can do." she cried.

"lm sorry, what ever this is, it is something we have never seen before and l don't think we can cure it." said a doctor wearing white. then the scenery around them changed, and darkness surrounded them. her mom's face covered in her hands.

"l can help you." a deep tone spoke. her mother lifted up her head.

"who is this?"

"its me, the house."

"what! what do you want?"

"l can help you."

"how can you help us?"

"l can help your daughter."

"how?"

"will you do as l say."

"yes, yes anything just save my daughter." the scenery around them changed, but right before they appeared in another room, Mai suddenly wolk up.

"what was that?" Mai said looking around, noticing that no one was in the room. she got out of bed, went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, she bought. she put them on. she didn't like them that much because they were a little too tight. then she put on a purple taintop Ayako bought. she put on three pairs of colorful strings she used as bracelets, and white tennis shoes. she went out of the room and went to the bass, since she thought everyone was there. when she walked in Naru greeted her with a smile.

"Mai." Naru said before she even opened her mouth.

"please go with Ayako, and Masako to some of the guest rooms and see if you can get some cameras set up. if the woman asks anything just tell her something."

"you mean ling."

"Mai lm sorry l don't like this anymore then you do, but l guess you have to deal with it." Mai only nodded. she turned to leave.

"also." she stopped and turned around.

"see if you can get one in Mooso's room." Mai only smiled and left.

"we should also put some in the halls here, in case." Ayako said as they walked up to one of the guest rooms.

"yes, but how do we do that without her finding it out?"

"do what Naru told us to do. we make up some story."

"oh." Mai said a little sad. they walked into the room.

"will Masako, do you sence something."

"l do, but very faint. it is like there presence is here, but also not here. this is making me very confused."

"then do you think we should set up camras here?" Mai asked. Manika was passing the room, when she noticed them inside. she stopped and smiled at them.

"hello, may l help you with anything."

"no, not really." Mai gave Ayako a look.

"actually yes, this place looks like the perfect location to video tape some perfect sceans for a short film we are doing. would you mind if we set up camra's in some of you halls."

"my halls, sure but l don't think you will get much activity. but l will be sure to give you a show later." she whispered the last part so no one would be able to hear. but Mai heard it and it send chills.

"come l'll show you." she lead them to every corner of the house. they set about 1 camera in each hall. when Mai was setting up the camera, she noticed something. A hall with no rooms on the sides only one in front leading all the way end. Mai swollered hard as she imagined what could be in there.

"Manika." Manika turned around and gave Mai a look.

"oh sorry, miss, what about the hall over there." she pointed to the room. everyone looked.

"oh that, there's nothing really important there so it wont be necessary to put a camera there."

"mind showing us whats in the room." Ayako said with a seruse look.

"l don't think that would be necessary."

"please. let us look." the woman sighed.

"okay." she led them into the room. Mai was shaking as she slowly opened it; it wasn't at all what she expected.

"as you can see this is the tea room, and were l keep most of my plants. if you ever want to drink tea or make some this would be the perfect place and no one will know your here." she said glaring at them.

"do you mind if we set up a camera in here aswell."

"l guess sure there is nothing for me to hid here." Mai was setting up a camera close to the mike, but the room looked so nice that she wanted to take a look around. she went over to the shelves and opened it. it had beautiful looking tea cups and boxes of tea. she took one of the cups and traces her finger along the smooth carving of the flower. when she puts the cup away, she notices something. a door in the wall. it was so well build in the wall that she barely noticed it, but fir some reason it felt like she ment to see it. she didnt't want it to seem like she found something so she went back. they all said thank you to the lady for letting them set up cameras around the house, and left. they had about 7 more camera's left, so they tried to limit the rooms. they set one in their room and set about 5 more in some of the guest rooms. they had one more left for Mooso's room. they didn;t need one for the guy's since that was their bass. the last stop was Mooso's room. Mai let out a big sigh as she knocked on the door. she was really tired from doing all that work the whole day. Mooso opened the door. he was wearing black jeans and a green shirt.

"Mooso may we talk for a while." Mai said sounding tired.

"who we?"

"huh." Mai looked behind her, but didn't see Masako or Ayako.

"what l can swear they were right behind me, why did those two have to ditch me again?"

"so what do you want to talk to me about."

"is it okay if we set up a camera in your room."

"huh, what for."

"a project were doing around the house."

"sure." Mooso said without thinking about it. she walked in. she set the camera down on the floor. she turned around at Mooso when she heard a click.

"so what are you like?" Mooso asked.

"what." she said surprised.

"are you ghost hunters." Mai's heart stopped.

"how did you." Mai spoke slowly.

"l heard a lot about you, tell me did you come because you wanted to, or because someone made you." Mai started breathing hard. memory's started rushing in her head, memory's she didn't know, memory's according to her didn't igsist.

"l saw you with her, don't try to deny it."

"lm sorry l need to go." she went to the door to open it, but it didn't. she threshed the nube with great force, but it still wouldn't open.

"it's locked, you locked it." suddenly she was pulled back with great force. Mooso held both her wrists with such great force it felt like he created a bruise.

"tell me." he said holding onto her.

"how much do you know about the house? how much do you really know?"

"let go of me!" she yelled.

" l said." then she was caught off, by loud banging on the door.

"Mai, Mai!" Naru's voice shouted for her.

"Naru." Mai shouted back. she tried her best to free herself, but Mooso wouldn't let go.

"its better to know the situation better before rushing in for the attack." then he let her go. Mai ran up to the door.

"Naru the door its locked."

"stand back." Mai did as she was told. within seconds the door came door before her and came in Naru. he quickly grabbed her hand and they both ran out. they both stopped breathing hard.

"whats wrong with you." Naru yelled.

"Naru lm sorry l."

"not that. what did l tell about walking alone."

"Naru listen."

"Masako and Ayako were looking for you and when they couldn't find you they went back."

"looking for me, but right before l came into Mooso's room they were gone."

"why didn't you just go back when you saw they were gone?"

"l thought nothing bad would happen, so l."

"just cause you think you know someone doesn't mean you can fully trust them. they may not seem who they really seem. just look what happened to your friend."

"when has this conversation turned about my friend." Mai yelled back.

"you don't know one thing about her!" she got up and started walking away. when she finally returned back to the bass, Masaki and Ayako ran up to her.

"Mai were the heck were you." Ayako said giving her a huge.

"yes, you just suddenly vanished." Masako said in her friendly voice.

"vanished." Mai then rubbed her head.

"you guys thanks for everything, do mind finishing up here lm going to bed." John came up to her.

"don;t worry Mai we'll take care of everything here." Mai gave them a grateful look then left. she walked into her room and pulled out the thing from under her mattress. she stuffed a lot of pilose under her blanket to make it look like someone was inside, then she left. she came into the tea room. as expected Manika was there, sitting on the pink couch drinking tea. then Manika looked up at her.

"l need to talk with you." Mai said with a seruse look.

**_lm going to Maimi for a couple of days and lm not sure l will have internet, if l some how find internet l will write the next chapter. _**

**_but don't count on it._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_sorry it took like forever to write back, but now lm back. _**

**_Miami okay l guess._**

**_it might be a little short._**

"what is it that you would like to know." said Manika walking over to the tea cups. bringing one out, she put green leaves and poured in some hot water.

"everything, l mean about this place. l don't have any clue about this place, yet l have visions, dreams about this house and my parents. when ever someone mentions this house l get shivers, l don't know why but something just reminds me of this place. memory's l should remember about but l don't. l don't even know who you are, yet l feel s drawn to you, like your my sister, like my other half. that day in the halls l don't why but l felt like something has been taken away from me but brought back. please tell me whats going on here l need to know." Manika smiled as she walked up to Mai handing her a cup of tea.

"you live in this house your the only person who could tell me whats going on here."

"from the things you heard about this house and about me and the reason you came here. you are not afraid to be alone with me."

"l trust that you will not harm me." Mai said confident. Manika smiled once more.

"lm glad that you trust me that much."

"now in off with the small chat, will you please tell me why do these things keep happening to me? why do l feel like l know you? like l know this house. strange things have been happening but whats really disturbing is this." she set the carved letters on the table. Manika looked at it as if she was supposed to know something.

"l know that the first four letters are missing, but if they were together it will spell taniyama, my last name. what does this mean did l used to live here? did my parents live here?"

"you are full of questions."

"because l want answers to them. how come that you look so much like me? we look like twins how is that even possible?"

"one question at a time Mai." she sighed then begone.

"my name is Manika taniyama." Mai felt her heart sink all the way to the bottom.

"but how is it possible? how can you have the same last name when we arent related when l never saw you in my life never knew you igsisted."

"because your parents kept me a secret." Manika almost shouted. then she calmed down.

"prehaps you would have been to young To even remember."

"what are you talking about Manka please explain."

"this house is alive, it has a soul, its like a demon. you were just so young, 5 lm thinking when it happened."

"this house but how? and what happened?"

"this house is trying to show you memory of it, its trying to remind you of your forgotten past, its wants you, it wants you on its side."

"who are you, who are you really."

"l am you."

"put how is that possible l am me."

"Mai l bet your parents never told you l guess they wanted to protect you, but they should have known your past will soon catch up to you."

"your ling why are you ling to me, just stop. l came here to get answers not lies from you."

"but this is the truth Mai l will never lie to you."

"that's it, lm done with this, lm leaving." she angrily said getting up.

"wait Mai please." Manika tried to stop her but she woudn't listen

"l will not sit here and be lied to." Mai shouted back.

she slammed the door behind her.

**_will that it sorry it took me like forever to write back. _**

**_l'll try to update sooner. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_summer is two days away from me. so l will try to write as much as l can for now. but in a little while lm gonna be leaving soon so l wont have much time to write, but l will try to update every chance l get. _**

Mai tried to tack in what Manika had just told her. she was too upset to even listen, but maby she should have stayed and heard the whole confersation Manika wanted to tell. that was her reason for coming there in the first place, to get answers. but Mai's stubberness took the best of her and she soon found herself storming out of the room. she wasn't ready to go back to her room just yet, in fact she needed some fresh air. she slowly made her way down stares and tried not to make any sounds, which was hard since the glass floors made everything sound like a gone shot. she fanilly made it to the front door and opened it slowly making it squake ever so loudly. that's when she saw him. he looked like a ghost, but he wasn't. he was surrandid in vivede bright white lights. they sworled all around him almost completly covering him in their lights. that's when he saw her. standing behind him, shocked. she spune around a little shocked to see her, but then he smiled evily.

"oh you, well l was aiting till next week, but l guess l could get rid of one of you now." he said in a voice that shocked her even more.

"what are you planing to do." she said trying to stay calm, but with everything that's happening around her it was hard to stay calm.

"wait and see." a colorful blue and whit light shot state at her. Mai pulled her hands infront of her trying to shild herself, when a crystal blue ball ingolfed her and deflected the blow. not much time passed when she relized Naru was beside her.

"Mai stand behind me." Naru yelled. Mai nodded and did what she was told. the grin dissapaired from Mooso's face and he frowned.

"oh you, do you always have to come and be the hero here." he said with a smirke. Naru only glared at him. he let his hands out and made a sheld around both of them, that all he did.

"how lucky am l to be having to of you here, at the same house." he said grinning again.

"when l first saw you at the store, l thought you might have been here, that woman what should l call her. that beast." Mai wanted to yell at him. tell that he didn't know anything about her. but something inside of her was telling her that he may be right.

"but when l looked closly at you l saw that you wern't her. oh how delighted l was to find out that you were at the same place and time." Mai looked at Naru trying to see his expreshon, but it was hard to tell. why wasn't Naru doing anything? why was he just standing there? Mai opened her mouth to speak, but Naru stopped her. it was like he was waiting for something, something to happen.

"inoff talk lets get down to business. l was sent on this mission to get ride of the person who make this house a death trap for tourists. Mai lm sorry to do this but you sister." then he pasued as if spoken something he wasn't supposed to.

"no l shouldn't call you that becouse you both are the same being." Mai's eyes wident. she felt as of her heart has just stopped. how can someone, a stranger know more about her then she knew herself. it felt like her own heart has just been lunged out of her own chest. she remembered the words Manika had spoken. 'you are me and l am you.' how is that possible what was going on here? what was really going on here?

"tell me." she spoke.

"what do you know about me and Manika." he frowned a little.

"so thats what she calls herself, dosn't suit her."

"tell me." she shouted.

"you will soon find out for yourself. after you become like her."

"l will never become like her, l will never be a killer."

"thats why l must destroy you before it happence." he spoke in a low voice, as if just now his personality changed.

"you don't know how hard it is for me Mai." he spoke in a sympathetic voice.

"l have come to enjoy your company, your a lot different from Manika. it is sometimes hard to belive that you are the same person. you are different then anyone l have ever met. your special." he spoke in a way as if he wanted to brake in tears just now. as if he didn;t want to this but someone was forcing him, or he had no choice but to do this.

"you seem to know a lot more then me and Manika then l would know, you seem to know more about this house aswell. tell me what do you know about this house."

"you mean you don't know she hasn't told you yet?"

"what am l supposed to know?"

"this is were it all started the seperation. your parents used to live here." Mai felt her heart thrused out of her chest, she had a hard time breathing.

"we had a lot of time talking now lets get the job done." Mooso thrushed his hands forword moving them around in a dance movment way then a suprising light of red and yellow flew out. Mai frightened wanted to run, but then remembered that she had to stay beside Naru, no matter what happened. the light hit them and pushed them backwords. but didn't hit them. then Naru suddently pulled something from underneith his pocket. it looked like a doll. he held it infront of himand before Mooso and mummbled a couple of words. Mooso started yelling putting his hands to his head and falling to the ground. he soon was uncounchess. the crystal like ball vanished and Naru and Mai ran up to him.

"what did you do to him." she said looking back at Naru.

"nothing much it seemed that maby he may have been possessed or controled."

"will was he."

"it seem's neither. he may have wanted to do this from his own free will. but wasn;t intirly sure what he wanted to do and thats when the people who send him started controling him. l freed him from their grasp."

"he wasn;t sure what he wante to do."

"he shall be okay he'll wake up in a few days." Naru took Mooso and started heading back to the house, leaving Mai alone. she polled out the photograph from her pocket. they both looked so happy even Naru was smiling. she had to find out what was really going on here. their words both Manika's and Maooso's lingered in her head. was what they said really true? and if Mooso was right that this was her parents house and wwhere it all began. then.

"Mai." Naru said interupting her thoughts. Mai turned to Naru smiling.

"yes."

"are you coming inside, l bet you must be tired." she went inside with Naru as she put the picture away.

"Naru lm a little shocked from all this. may l stay with you for a little while." Naru didn't look at her.

"sure for a little while." Mai became all smily face again. as they walked up the stares Mai asked Naru something.

"hay Naru."

"what is it."

"how did you know that l was in trouble." she asked. this time Naru looked at her and smiled a bit.

"l had a feeling."


	16. Chapter 16

**_sorry about my last chapter, l had a friend who came over and she wanted me to quickly finish it. _**

**_l forgot to check for spelling mistakes sorry._**

Masako found herself outside of the room. she had no clue how she got here. she remembered seeing Mai's bed empty an was wondering what happened to her, because it seems its always happening. maby that's what brought her outside. the dark frightened her a bit. she shouldn't be could because she has a robe on, but she couldn't help but shiver. that's when she saw her. in front of her like a ghost telling her to come closer.

"Mai." she said trying not to wake anyone up. she followed her down the hall, untill she was led to the only room in front of her. the tea room. then she saw her again.

"Mai what are you doing up?" but she did not listen. she opened the door and went inside.

"Mai what are you doing? get back here." and she followed her into the room. suddenly the bright and vivde room around her changed into a cold and dark place. with the scent of blood all over the place. Masako came up to the woman she thought was Mai.

"wait your not Mai."

* * *

Mai was in the kitchen making tea for her and Naru. he haven't requested any but she thought it would be nice and it would make her feel better. she poured the hot tea into the cup and sniffed it. the cinnerman smelled nice. the tea cup almost looked exactly the same as the one's in the other tea room. she brought over the tea and handed one to Naru, she also took one and sat down next to him.

"smells nice doesn't it." she smiled as she said it. Naru took a sip then set the cup down. he tuned to look at Mai. Mai was surprised at the way he looked at her.

"so aren't you gonna scream at me why l was wondering by myself at night." she said it as a jock, but might have offended him.

"Mai your a smart girl but what you were doing could have gotten you killed, you should know that by the many times it has happened to you." Mai recalled all those times she could have gotten herself killed because of her recklessness. there was that one time she locked herself in the girls bathroom, at a school they were investigating because she was angry at Naru and it was clearly that the girls said that bad things have been happening, or the other time she called Naru a murderer because she thought he was gonna kill all the high school students in order to say one teacher who no one particle liked, and she thought she could have taken all the devious ghosts by herself which clearly she was wrong. by now in count it would have been, practically every case they got. she set her tea down and tuned to Naru.

"yes l know Naru lm sorry its just something came up and l." but he surprised her, when he suddenly took her hand pulling her close to him and hugged her.

"Mai don't ever do something so irresponsible again." Mai almost felt like crying in his arms. he was this worried about her, he actually was really worried about her. he was so warm and she never wanted to let him go. soon he pulled back and took her arms into his.

"Mai not that your not good at doing this but please promise me that you won't do something like this to me again." that made Mai smile. she nodded quietly. after they finished their tea Naru tuned to Mai.

"will l guess its time for you to head back." Mai nodded. Naru got up and helped her bring the cups back into the kitchen. then they made their way up stares. Mai still felt Naru's warm touch and it was nice.

* * *

Masoko layed in the middle of the room, in a pool of blood. not her's, someone elses, someone before her. she opened her eyes and when she took one look at the room she almost lost counchessness once more. a woman walked across the room, the one who looked alike to Mai.

**_this chapter was a little short, but l would really like to know how l did. please review _**

**_thanks._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_lm leaving soon, but l will try to write as much as l can till then._**

Mai walked back to her room and walked inside quietly, in order not to wake any one. she didn't notice that Masako wasn't in her bed.

* * *

"what are you planing to do with me." Masako asked as she saw a dark figure walk over to her.

"shhh." she heard a womans voice and she found herself closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep. not much time had passed when she felt a warm and gentle hand touch her check. she slowly opened her eyes. seeing a bright glow in front if her. a ghostly figured hovered above her. it was a woman. she smiled a warm smile at her.

"whats going on here?"

"don't worry child l'll try my best to make sure she wont hurt you."

"who are you?"

"l am one of the many people who have been killed by this woman. lm one of her many maids that worked at her house for a short period of time before we became trapped in this house."

"what does she do to you?"

"after our souls leave our bodies we can not escape, we are forever trapped in this house and so are our bodies, we can not move on because our bodies will never be found."

"what does she do to your souls?"

"she uses us. she takes our souls and puts it in her body so we will take away the pain."

"pain? what pain?"

"l will soon be next and after that many more people we will remain trapped untill our bodies our found and the house is destroyed." then she looked at Masako with sweet eyes.

"don't worry child l will try my best to make sure she won't harm you. try your best to stay strong." and she was gone. Masako found herself feeling better from all this. she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Mai had trouble falling asleep. she kept thinking about everything that had happened. all the new's about who she really was buzzed in her head like an unstoping game. blurry, fogy memories appeared in her head. she had finally drifted of to sleep when she was finally awaken when Ayako barged into the room. she looked frightened, and worried. Mai suddenly jumped out of her bed.

"Masako, l can't find her anywhere." her voice was in shock and she looked to be freaking out. Mai quickly put on a pair of clean cloths and quickly followed Ayako out the room and to the base. when they walked inside everyone turned to look at them worried. Naru turned back to the camera's.

"the camera's don't seem to show any photage of Masako walking in the halls." he said. then his attention grew to one of the camera's and he looked up at it closely.

"Mai what are you doing in that room talking to that woman?" he said pointing to the camera with her in the tea room talking with Manika. Mai swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered that they did put a camera in there.

"turn up the volume." said Naru. lin did as he was told. when he did turn up the volume you couldn't hear anything except static. everyone then turned to look at Mai.

"Mai mind telling us what you were doing with her that night Masako mysteriously dissaoared." Mai felt all eyes on her. she felt nevuse and frightened. why should she? she didn't do anything wrong, only went to talk with Manika alone without Naru's promotion. it was her right too. she needed to find out more about this house and maby about herself in the process. still she needed to tell something or they will thing that she may have been involved with Masoka's dissaperince. then John spoke up and saved Mai from having to explain herself.

"Naru, what have you been doing yesterday at night? when l was went down stares to get a drink of water l saw you sitting on the couch in the living room alone. what where you doing?" all eyes turned back to Naru and Naru just stared at Mai without saying a word. then he just walked out the room.

"wait." said monk. but Naru was out the door. Mai followed right after him. the door was shut right behind her.

"l can't belive it." said Naru turning to Mai.

"l can't belive that this happened."

"yea, l know it happened when we were down stares." she said looking down sounding upset.

"if only l knew, if only l had the slightest clue. then l could have stopped it from happening." he looked at her for a seconde before he said this.

"l wish l wasn't with you at that time." he said without even thinking it though what he just said. those words were like an arrow to her heart. it stung her in many ways then one.

"so what you saying." she said her head down and her hands were turning into fists.

"you wished that you never came to save me, that you would rather save Masako." she felt her voice rising.

"no, that not what l ment."

"course who would want to save plain old Mai, the girl who's always getting into trouble. you would be better off without me if l wasn't around." she shouted her eyes blazing in anger. then her voice came to low talk.

"course Masako she's the important one in the group. the one who can sence ghosts. the one who's more prttier and more useful then me. ofcourse you would choose her over me."

"Mai just listen."

"just stop pretending." tears appeared and fell to the floor. Naru said that.

"just say that you love her." she suddenly raised her head. her eyes red and puffy and tears ran down.

"l'll show you." she said.

"l'll get Masako back and show you that lm not so worthless as you may think l am." she said before she ran down the dark hall, leaving Naru regretting everything he had said. when he came into the room. everyone looked like they were doing their own business, but Naru knew that they were hunched up agenced the door listening to his conversation with Mai.

"everyone lets get back to work. we need to find out what happened to Masako this is our top priority." he said in a cold deep voice. everyone nodded and turned back to their assignments.


	18. Chapter 18

Mai was in the tea room. trying to break down the hidden door she saw in the room before. she was so upset and angry at Naru that she wasn't thinking things though. her blood boiled and the only think she was thinking about was how to get Masako back.

"Mai may l help you." she turned around to see the only person she despised so much right now.

"give her back." she said her voice raging and her eyes shot daggers at her.

"Mai l have no clue what your talking about."

"give her back to me, give my friend back to me, give Masako back to me you witch." Manika looked shocked at those words and so did Mai.

* * *

Masako heard voices outside the room she was in. she recognized the voice.

"Mai! that's Mai, oh Mai you came." she was grateful to know that her team members where trying to save her. Mai's voice was like music to her ears. she struggled to get up, but no luck. she just had to lay and wait untill someone will come.

* * *

even though Mai was shocked at what she said, she wasn't gonna give in. she was gonna get the information out no matter what it took.

"you have her don't try to lie to me, l know all about you and the reason we came here is to get rid of you, you hear me."

"are you sure." she spoke in a deep tone.

"what?"

"are you sure you know everything about me. because what l recall you haven't listened to everything l was trying to tell you before. so that means you don't know anything about. you ain't had the slightest clue who l really am. because who l am is you."

"no, no. shut up stop ling to me. we are nothing alike. we may look alike but that doesn't proof anything."

"oh Mai, we are alike in many ways then one. because Mai l am your other half." Mai felt like a knife was lunged though her chest.

"lm not a murder like you, lm nothing like you so how is it that you are from me."

"l was born from you Mai in a way its like a split personality. l do things you may have never thought you to do yourself, the things you keep bottled up inside." she smiled as if enjoying this.

* * *

"its to static we can't hear anything." lin said

"will try your best we need to know what they are saying." Naru yelled at lin. lin raised up the volume when he suddenly heard something.

"l got it." he said. everyone leaned close to hear.

"the house wants you Mai." they heard. "its calling for you, its wants you to remember. so that you can join us and we can finally be as one again." Naru recalled Mooso talking something about this. they saw the woman let one hand out to Mai. "come with me Mai together we can be as one." Mai came close to her and took her and as if agreeing with her. soon the crew heard the door slam and they watched as Naru ran out the room. then they all tuned their attention back to the camera as if they were watching a t.v. drama show. then they were all surprised to see what Mai did next. Mai slapped the hand away from her.

"no." she spoke in a calming voice. then they all lost contact with that camera.

* * *

"l don't want this. you see l already knew about this, knew about you that we are the same person. it took me a long time to finally piece together the memory's but when they all came to me l finally understood." Manika looked like she was becoming angrier by every seconde Mai spoke.

"the reason you kill is because the house is controlling you. but you could also stop it from controlling you but you choose not too. because you want to get ride of the pain. you been living with the pain and you wanted it to stop but when the house told you how, you agreed. but you don't know that you are giving this house strength and power,this is making things worse."

"your right, l have been living with this pain for too long and when l finally had a chance to change that, l agreed without hesitation. but you know what. l enjoy doing this, l enjoy killing. and when l finally get ride of the pain l will still keep on killing."

"how would you get ride of the pain? you can't it was impossible for our parents, how can you?" Mai looked shocked at her.

"l can't belive that you actually enjoy hurting innocent people. is this how l really feel."

"l felt what you felt all these years, l was like you, but the house changed me. l am a better person."

"you think killing is the right thing to do. you think killing will make you a better person. what is a human life to you. it isn't something you can play with and then threw it away after your done. its like you and me. we are people too, we are no different then they are and they are no different then what we are."

"if you don't want to join me then l will make you suffer. l will make you feel the pain l had to live with all these years. you will finally understand and feel the pain l had to go though. out parents didn't care about me at all, they only wanted you so they left me in this house and left. and when l saw you for the first time in years that when l knew. but since you don't want to join me l will make you suffer. the pain will be so unarible that you wish you could die. but you don't and every night you will live with the same pain over and over again."

"but how will you do that? you don't not have the power to take it away, our parents couldn't."

"the house will give me the power. and after lm though with you, your friend will no longer see the light again." she let her hands out and moved them in a dancing form creating symbols. the last symbol she created glowed bright red in the air something was seeping from her body. it look like it was tacking something away from her body.

"if you could have done this, why han't you all these years?"

"because l needed you. it could only be done with the other person and since you refused to join me l have no other choice but to do this."then she pushed the symbol forward and it flew at Mai. she fell backwords and hit her head on the shelf that had the tea cups and fell to the floor. blood spilled out from her head and she lay uncounches.

"Mai." Naru yelled as the door slammed open. he looked at Mai on the floor with blood and then looked at the smiling woman. he walked over to Mai and picked her up into his arms. her blood staning his cloths. he walked over to the door but before he walked out he turned to the woman. with a seruse face and dead locked eyes.

"this isn't over." he said in a voice as if he wanted to really hurt someone.

* * *

"Mai, l heard them talking and then Naru came. l hope Mai's all right."


	19. Chapter 19

Naru took Mai back to her room. when everyone saw what had happened everyone pitched into help Mai out. John went to get some clean towels. monk went to get a bowl of water. lin brought Naru a pair of clean cloths to change into and Ayako inspected the wound. after everyone was finished with their assignments and bandaged Mai's head. Naru asked them if they may leave them two alone for a while. they all nodded and left back for the bass to see if they can get any information on where Masako is. Naru was in the room with Mai. she lay on the bed her head bandaged and tied with towels, but blood still soaked though. he removed the bloody towel and placed a new one. Mai was still uncounches and it made Naru worry a bit more. her removed her hair out of her face and placed a hand on her check. she was warm and her skin felt so soft. he removed his hand and stared at Mai untill she would wake up. 30 minutes passed. then 45. then Mai slowly started opening her eyes. she made a moan telling him that she was still in pain.

"Naru."

"Mai." he said in a voice that wasn't recognizable. a voice filled with so much emotion, feeling. warming her heart. he never said her name like that in a way that made her walk on air. she wanted him to say it again. Mai forced herself to raise herself up.

"l think l know where Masako is." she said then she winced in pain and put her hand on her head.

Naru immediately came to her side. her took both her shoulders and leaned her down to the bed.

"shhh Mai, get some rest then we can talk about this later." his voice was so soothing and calming. it was like she was in a dream, only that this was not a dream. this was actually him, the Naru she knew talking to her right now. the Naru she thought was mean and cold hearted. she closed her eyes and drifted of into a dream. in the dream she was in a room. and she was suprised when she saw Naru standing beside her.

"Naru."

"shhh Mai, don't let them know your here." Mai did as she was told. she looked before here and saw tiny white balls flying into the air and then started twirling everywhere.

"what are these?"

"souls."

"souls! from what?"

"souls from people the woman killed and the people the house keeps trapped in here. it divorers their souls and it becomes more stronger with each passing day. soon it will devourer the woman too and it will finally regain its true form but it needs both of you."

"both of us?"

"together you guys possess great power. it needs both of you to finally obtain its true form."

"what will happen when it does become its true form?"

"terrible things." that was all he said and then he was gone. Mai then found herself in a different room. in the same room she was in before. she looked around to see if she could find the person she was looking for. but she did not see her. soon she was awakened from her dream when she heard familiar voices. she opened her eyes to see everyone looking so happy to see her. monk gave her a hug first, then Ayako ended up slapping him on the back and then went over to give Mai also a hug. John smiled warmly a her and she smiled back. then he surprised her when he also gave her a hug. lin supported her head injury by removing the towel and put on a dry and clean on. Mai was gratefully to have all them with her, they were all like family. only one person was missing. Masako.

even though she didn't like her much she was still part of the group like family. you always end up having that on eperson in your family that you don't really like but you still care about them. that's how Mai felt about Masako.

"Masako." she gasped and almost made herself dizzy when she suddenly stood up.

"about Masako, Mai do you have something?"

"l think l know where she is." everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"come l'll show you." she started getting ready to leave when everyone stopped her.

"woo were do you think your going, your still not feeling okay. just tell us where to go and we will find her."

"okay." she sat back down on the bed.

"Ayako you know where the tea room is right." she nodded.

"yes will in that room l found a secret door. l haven't looked into it yet, but l think something might be there. lots of doors and there is supposed to be a number 22 in front of you. lm thinking she might be there." everyone looked at her so grateful for the information. they all walked out of the room and all hurried to the tea room, leaving Mai all alone. Mai lay back down. she looked at the clock. it was 8:00 o'clock and it was getting dark outside. in 15 minutes it would be completly pitch black. Mai lay on the bed, waiting untill her head injury will go away. it was 8:20 when she looked at the clock for the last time. then she felt a sudden pain as if a thousand needles were jabbed into her. she felt like her insides were being twisted. she screamed in pain. but no one heard, no one would hear her. they were all looking for Masako and left her all alone. she felt all alone like no one cared about her. that no one would hear her cry's of pain. she was all alone. she was all alone like she always been, all alone in this world. that's what she thought.


End file.
